


i'll be yours if you want me to

by stargazers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Lucky One/Monster era because baekxing was STRONG, M/M, Mild Smut, Miscommunication, baek is a lil in love with yixing, mentioned EXO members - Freeform, non-au, yixing is always in love with baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazers/pseuds/stargazers
Summary: He heard a huff from across the room and an amused ‘Just come here, Baekhyunnie,’ and he was out of his bed and on Yixing in seconds, heart racing and hands shaking like nothing else. Yixing turned up to face him, eyes squinting and tired in the dark but a soft smile on his lips as his hands fell to Baekhyun’s face, pushing his hair back. It doesn’t mean anything, it’s nothing.





	i'll be yours if you want me to

‘In, in, in, stop dawdling,’ their manager urged, ushering a bewildered Chanyeol into the van with a protective hand hovering over him so that he wouldn’t smack his freshly-dyed head against the hood for once in his eagerness to wave farewell to the fans. Baekhyun stifled the urge to rub at his eyes and smudge his makeup; they were still under the scrutiny of cheering fans and cameramen alike even as they were doing something as mundane as getting into their car, and an appauling job of it. The energy levels of the members varied from Chanyeol’s eagerness, as it almost always did, to Kyungsoo gritting his teeth and squinting at the series of flashing cameras going off one after the other like the most unpleasant fireworks (the irritation wasn’t at all directed at the fans; Kyungsoo just had terrible vision and a terribly dangerous resting face) to Jongin who was sleeping as he stood, eyes nearly shut and wobbling precariously on his feet.

That was nothing compared to Yixing, though, whom had collapsed in exhaustion against the trunk of the van as he waited for the staff and members to depart. Baekhyun had noticed right away, because  the dancer had barely slept the night before, because he put every fibre of his being into their performance, because he considered not being a hundred percent alright at all hours a burden on others, because he was _Yixing_ , and had quickly rushed over to nudge his body out of view of the spectators. Baekhyun had had a very long night, and against the noise of screaming fans and the continuous calls of reporters, the blissful peace on Yixing’s face as he slept for mere minutes calmed the storm in Baekhyun’s heart until it was a light shower; still grieving, but in better control of it.

‘Xing-hyung! Where’s hyung? Baekhyun-ah! Where’d he go, this kid…’

Jongdae’s voice was hoarse but he still had it in him to whine, and Baekhyun would have shown him mercy if he wasn’t lost in his own world. He stared down at Yixing’s resting face for a few more seconds, desperately, greedily taking in the line of his eyeliner, the glint of his piercing in the moonlight, the shadows of his cheekbones, before he grasped all those wild, unwanted emotions and shoved them somewhere deep down inside of him.

Baekhyun put on a smile, gently waking Yixing awake.

‘Hyung, we’ve got to get in the van, wake up!’

Watching Yixing wake up, bleary eyed and worn, stumbling against Baekhyun as he trudged into the van and almost immediately resting his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder and curling into him before Baekhyun could quickly gesture at Minseok to switch places was torture, too close to what they had before and had lost. No, they hadn’t lost it; Baekhyun’s selfishness had yanked it out of Yixing’s calloused hands and thrown it to the wind, and now this was all that was left. Moments where Yixing was too tired to forget how much Baekhyun had fucked up, how much he didn’t want to be near him.

The worst part was that Baekyun still soaked up Yixing’s attention like a dry, unused towel.

No, the worst part was that Yixing had to bear with the consequences of Baekhyun’s stupidity, and honestly, how could he have been so stupid?

-

The comeback had been particularly stressful with 9 members, and days on end of dancing and rehearsing and sleeping less than they should with no outlet whatsoever had them both strung tight like a guitar string; Yixing would bristle and frown if anyone’s Korean was too fast for him to catch, looking distressed as he rubbed a hand through his hair, or leave the room silently if he just couldn’t get his line right, and Baekhyun would just watch Yixing.

Which, he should have known, wasn’t the best idea.

They were young men, for heaven’s sake. Young men put together with other handsome young men, living with them, breathing with them, and though Baekhyun could go and find some pretty girl to hook up with if he really wanted to – there were many female artists in their company feeling just as trapped as them, or even some men whose lingering eyes Baekhyun had caught- but it just wasn’t worth the effort or the time.

So it was perfectly normal for Baekhyun to have to spend some time by himself in the shower, or to watch the line of Yixing’s back in his sweat-drenched tank top as he bent over to switch on the music player, and then the broad width of his shoulders as he danced like flowing water, and down to his ass, down to his firm thighs, and by the end of dance practice, Baekhyun had messed up a total of four times and left the room with a racing heart and a sudden awareness of Yixing.

It wasn’t that he had never watched him before, Baekhyun was particularly close to Yixing from their trainee days and, much to his delight, Yixing had a soft spot for him that Baekhyun would exploit to get out of trouble. With Yixing, he didn’t need to fill up the silence with words and laughter; he could be quieter if he wanted to, lie with his head in Yixing’s lap as they listened to music, the elder running a soothing hand through his locks, or he could be loud and obnoxious, bouncing around him and pulling him into games and bets – Yixing loved him all the same.

With Yixing working with EXO-M, his presence was like a well-earned gift to Baekhyun when they were all together, and he would stick close to his side and try to learn new things about him, things he could hold onto when Yixing left again. He was always attractive to Baekhyun – everyone in EXO was stunning – but Yixing’s beauty was the light of his dimpled smile and gasping laughter, brown hair in his eyes, full lips, pale throat. He just wasn’t around enough for it to develop into a _thing_ , until EXO-K and EXO-M was just EXO, and Yixing was back for good, living with them, living with Baekhyun, because he hadn’t realised that bribing Jongdae to switch with him so that he could room with Yixing was going to change everything.

As soon as Baekhyun thought that his little fascination with Yixing would die down, the man would just come back and do the smallest things that would bring it back in full force; sending Baekhyun strange snaps of him trying out voice filters, his soft ‘Baekhyun-ah, look at this!’ making Baekhyun’s day feel much brighter or simply walking around barefoot in soft grey sweats and a muscle top that showed off the build of his biceps, the shadows of his ribs, the hint of dusky pink of his nipples when he stretched. It made Baekhyun squirm from where he was playing video games with Jongdae, feeling itchy and perverted when he found his eyes darting back to the man time and again, which made it even more complicated because Baekhyun had seen them all naked far too many times to have his palms sweaty and stomach churning.

Baekhyun didn’t understand how someone who was nothing short of the devil on stage, heated eyes and glistening, naked skin, could be so angelic and genteel the second they were home, slipping into bed smelling of cotton and talcum powder and comfort. Baekhyun, ever one for physical contact, would leap into Yixing’s bed with him, lean against his arm as the elder merely chuckled and showed him the music he was working on. He remembered the moment clearly – the white glow of the laptop falling onto Yixing’s face like counterfeit moonlight, lips moving as he spoke excitedly about his work, hand absently rubbing Baekhyun’s side – and Baekhyun remembered his heart beating with the intense feeling of admiration and awe and pride at how brilliant, how amazing Yixing was.

 _I’m just fucking horny and Yixing is gorgeous_ , Baekhyun reasoned every time he found a stirring in his groin at the sight of Yixing dancing in the mirror, and subsequently slipping into the bathroom to relieve the pent of frustration that was now less about work stress and more about Yixing in those jeans, Yixing working out, Yixing dancing. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that after drinking in Junmyoon’s room after winning their award and falling into Yixing’s bed together as they often did, Baekhyun bold and giddy with one too many drinks and Yixing’s collar bones _right there_ , he would make a move.

Which he did, sort of, from what he remembers; all he did was trail a finger down from the line of Yixing’s throat as he laughed, and somehow couldn’t stop once he began, down his chest, down to the waist band of his boxers and then curling around his waist. The cool, smooth skin of Yixing’s waist, his chest rising and falling with each breath, the feel of his thighs against Baekhyun’s own was clearly too much for his drunken, hormonal self to take and he pressed himself shamelessly against Yixing. It was safe to say that the elder had stopped laughing by then, soft hands gently grasping Baekhyun’s before they could slide under his worn t-shirt and never come out, when he felt Baekhyun’s half-hardness pressed against his hip.

Baekhyun had frozen at the seriousness on Yixing’s face, his dark eyes fixed on Baekhyun’s own as if he was trying to solve a puzzle, and his brain finally caught up to his body’s actions as quickly tried to pull away before Yixing sighed, pulling Baekhyun into his arms and murmuring into his neck.

‘C’mere,’ and Baekhyun blinked up to see his eyes half closed, thigh coming up to wind around Baekhyun’s legs as if he was cuddling a pillow to sleep, wondering in astonishment if Yixing had missed that, missed his terribly obvious erection, until he felt a familiar hand travel down his back in slow circles, teasing his oversensitive skin until his hand slipped inside Baekhyun’s pink pajama bottoms, slow enough to allow Baekhyun to stop him if he wanted to, to gently grasp his aching cock as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And that had been that, a drunk, messy handjob which somehow managed to be the best thing in the world, where Baekhyun was too elated and desperate to do anything but moan and rut against Yixing once he realised it wasn’t a dream, who was still somehow as loving as ever, hands calloused in all the right places, cool against the feverish flesh of his skin, touching softly, teasingly, like it was something more, and Baekhyun had no time to feel embarrassed at how fast he had come, falling dead asleep after moaning out Yixing’s name like the infatuated mess he was. By the time morning came, Yixing was gone.

See, the thing was that it happened. It happened with boys, it was bound to happen with an overly-hormonal, affectionate pack of adolescents like them; Baekhyun was well aware of why Junmyoon would only stop pacing and growling in their living room right before an event when Sehun would grab his hand and lead him to their shared room, clicking the lock in place, or of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo putting their childish bickering and wrestling to rest after ten minutes in the shower together, only to start again a few days later. Baekhyun himself had helped Sehun get off a number of times, massaging his thighs until he was rubbing the heel of his hand against his crotch and Sehun would thank him with a sighed ‘thanks Hyung’ and be off to his room, and neither of them would feel any different in the morning. It’s what they did, help each other when they needed to, and it shouldn’t mean anything.

Baekhyun tried to be rational, he did, but he would toss and turn in his bed at night days after, exhausted but so restless with the thought of Yixing sleeping just a few feet away, Yixing with his lips and his hands and whether they had really done _that_ , if Yixing had enjoyed it, if Baekhyun had disgusted him. It shouldn’t matter, though. _He didn’t need Yixing, he just needed something that wasn’t his left hand, it was just a one-time thing._

It was just that Yixing was wearing his black tank top to sleep, the one with the impossibly low neck and his silver necklace, was bare-footed and smelled like something Baekhyun wanted to bury his teeth into. He just wanted to touch him again, to know if it was real, to know how much better it would be if he was sober.

And then he heard huff from across the room and an amused ‘Just come here, Baekhyunnie,’ and he was out of his bed and on Yixing in seconds, heart racing and hands shaking like nothing else. Yixing turned up to face him, eyes squinting and tired in the dark but a soft smile on his lips as his hands fell to Baekhyun’s face, pushing his hair back. _It doesn’t mean anything, it’s nothing._

Except it didn’t match up to the rough, 5 minute handjobs in their company’s storerooms with random girls or guys Baekhyun had experienced before, and well, he shouldn’t have expected it to. Yixing was something else entirely, soft but unyielding, determined to get Baekhyun exactly where he wanted him without using force and somehow the teasing exploration of Yixing’s slender fingers was more pleasurable than any obscene blowjob he had ever received. It was distressing how Baekhyun, who was all about cutting to the chase, who liked it rough and hard and all at once from what he remembered, would melt in Yixing’s grasp, fall against him as the elder ground his hips up in tantalising languidness, as if he was practicing his hip thrusts in the dance room and didn’t have an incoherent Baekhyun in his lap, hands all over him, urging him. Yixing’s firm hands would fall up and down his sides, squeeze his hips, travel down to massage his thighs, all while grinding up into Baekhyun in the most distressing, pleasurable pace, murmuring _‘that’s it’_ and _‘come on, come on_ ’s that Baekhyun would strain his ears to catch. It was in the way he took care of Baekhyun, tucking his hair behind his ear when it fell into his eyes with the force that Baekhyun was rocking in Yixing’s lap like a teenager, eyes twinkling at the embarrassing noises Baekhyun made before he came in his pajamas with a high-pitched sound, biting his tongue on Yixing’s name so that it wouldn’t spill out. The way he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun as he collapsed bonelessly into Yixing’s body, overwhelmed, winding a lean thigh around him and muffling a cry in his shoulder as he came, and then looking up to flash him a dimpled, wicked smile --- It was easy to mistake it for what it wasn’t.

Yixing could go on like nothing had ever changed between them, still swing an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders as all the members settled down to watch a rare movie, laughing and whispering in Baekhyun’s ear about things he found funny; it was just Baekhyun that had to sit tight with his hands in his lap so he wouldn’t turn around and pull Yixing in for a kiss, or to reach out and hold his hand like they had the night before, heart fluttering pathetically as the firm muscle of his thigh pressed against Baekhyun’s own.

Yixing as one of his closest friends and Yixing as a lover were half-complete without the other; giggly Yixing in his unicorn onesie, prancing around on Baekhyun’s arm on stage, became the sounds Yixing would make as Baekhyun trailed his hands lower and lower in their shared room, became the Yixing who Baekhyun would always jump in the shower with, giving voices to all his strange rubber sheep toys just to watch him laugh like a child, became the man who would corner him into a bathroom stall with urgent hands in between practice breaks after seeing Baekhyun in leather pants.

He should have seen it coming, he had let the feeling grow inside him for too long until it was threatening to spill out, all the emotions and desires that came with being with Yixing.

It was when Baekhyun had walked into the room to see Yixing with a towel around his neck, working on his music, and his face had lit up, urging Baekhyun to come and listen. Yixing was giddy in his excitement, bouncing up and down on his bed with a grin as Baekhyun listened to his silky smooth voice float through the laptop, in perfect harmony with the plucking of guitar strings, and it was a contagious, deadly thing, Yixing’s happiness, because Baekhyun reached over to pull him in for a kiss, taste the mint of his toothpaste, feel the softness of his lips around his own before Yixing jerked away.

‘I… _Baekhyun._ ’

Yixing’s wide eyes, the lost, hurt look on his face, made Baekhyun’s blood run cold. _Back up, back up, wrong move._ The silence stretched on between them, heavy with apprehension.

‘This… we were just helping each other out. It doesn’t mean anything, right?’

Baekhyun swallowed hard, watching the downturn of Yixing’s lips, the way he had pulled back, before nodding his head vigorously, the sudden rapid movements making his head spin.

‘Yeah, yeah, you’re right, I just,’ he chuckled, letting out a whoosh of breath as he looked away, pushing his hair back. ‘I’m sorry, Yixing-hyung,’ he said with all honesty, flickering his gaze back at Yixing, who had somehow wilted, eyes less bright, back slouched as he studied Baekhyun.

_Sorry for falling in love with you, sorry for messing everything up, sorry for making you anything less than happy._

‘I’m sorry, too,’ Yixing murmured in accented Korean, staring straight at Baekhyun as if he meant every word, and Baekhyun just nodded again like a broken wind-up toy, nodded back and forth with a weak laugh as he stumbled out of the room, into the living room, because what else did Yixing have to feel sorry for?

He didn’t love Baekhyun, of course he didn’t. Not like that. He wasn’t supposed to, Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to. He shouldn’t have to feel sorry or guilty in the slightest for Baekhyun’s foolishness, and he would go back to assure him that it wasn’t his fault at all if his heart weren’t splattered all over the marble floor.

The lights were still on in their shared bedroom but he heard Yixing’s bedside fan turn on, probably in bed, and Baekhyun just bit his lip, so hard that it bled, at the thought of what tomorrow might entail, until he felt Sehun wrap his long arms around his shoulders and pulled him in his bed, never once questioning Baekhyun’s watery sighs and muffled sniffles as they both drifted to sleep.

And that had been that.

Yixing was still nothing but kind to him, laughed at his jokes but made himself scarce when the possibility of the two of them alone arose. They were still roommates, because asking to switch around meant addressing the problem, addressing the fact that there _was_ a problem, and that they would never go back to the way things were. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was ready to, anyway; simply watching Yixing sit up sleepily in bed, stretching his muscled arms over his head made something sharp pierce his throat, watching him laugh with Chanyeol as he showed him funny videos of animals on his phone, bare feet curled under him on the couch made Baekhyun want to rip something. The change in their interactions was subtle, nothing monumental enough to pique the interest of the others save for a knowing look from Sehun, but to two people who were practically attached at the hip, breathing in each others warmth and comfort, the separation felt oceans wide.

Yixing didn’t massage the muscles of Baekhyun’s thighs after dance practice as he normally did, fingers pressed to the sprained muscle and a look of intense concentration on his face that amused Baekhyun to no end, and Baekhyun didn’t push and shove to sit next to Yixing in the car. Minseok noticed that one, but merely raised an eyebrow when Yixing hurriedly pulled him to sit in between them.

Baekhyun just wanted his friend back; he would just have to get rid of his feelings for Yixing and they could go back to the way things were.

-

The afterparty was a private event – just idols, managers and writing staff – which meant that they were free to do whatever they pleased. Sehun and Minseok already had a glass of rich red wine in their hands, laughing as they spoke in the dim lighting, and Baekhyun could spot Chanyeol surrounded by smiling ladies, their juniors, while his friend preened under the attention. Baekhyun, normally one to worm his way through the crowd after saying his hellos, meet the eye of a willing person and meet them in the immaculate bathroom like so many others, stuck by Junmyeon as he talked business with some managers of other groups. He could tell that he was puzzled at why Baekhyun was still by his side and not making out with someone or stirring up loud party games but indulged him nonetheless.

Unfortunately, talking business bored the hell out of Baekhyun and he slipped away to find a drink when a young lady approached him, dark bangs in his eyes and a violet fur coat on her shoulders. He had seen her before, he was certain, no wait, he had definitely met her before, but he just couldn’t recall. She didn’t seem to mind, just hummed pleasantly as she picked up a drink.

She was beautiful and witty with her flirting, and with her deep set eyes and small smirk, Baekhyun would have agreed to her wordless offer in seconds. He loved someone who got his double-meanings and comments right away, and gave it right back to him, but now all he thought of was how Yixing wouldn’t get the message if someone flirted with him like that, would purse his lips in a frown, but it would be okay because then Baekhyun would just have to press him against the wall and it would get the message across much clearer.

‘Baekhyun?’

He took a deep breath, swallowing hard, before mustering a smile. ‘Sorry, I just. Don’t feel too well right now. Maybe some other time,’ and though she looked disappointed, she smiled back at him, pointing in the direction of a couch if he felt dizzy, before walking off. Baekhyun sighed, wishing for the night to be over, wishing for this strange phase of misery to be over so that he could feel like himself again, as he made his way to the couch. He closed his eyes, resting his head long enough for seven different songs to have been played, and when he opened his eyes once again, he froze.

It was Yixing, whom he had not seen all night, Yixing in his new hair cut and dangling earing and burgundy velvet suit, pressing a younger man against a marble pillar, mouths locked. Baekhyun sat up straight, unbelieving, what was left of his heart sinking in his chest as he realised that they were in plain sight, and that there was no one but Baekhyun in front of them. That Yixing had meant for Baekhyun to see this, whatever it was.

The man rested a hand on Yixing’s chest, breaking the kiss, whispering something before chasing his lips for another quick kiss which made Baekhyun feel like he was burning, before darting away. And then Baekhyun was getting up, walking over to a red-mouthed Yixing, who didn’t look at all surprised to see Baekhyun.

‘I didn’t think you could be this cruel, Yixing-hyung,’ Baekhyun managed, trying to sound casual and less like he was choking on his own words. After all, he didn’t mean anything to Yixing, he never did. Just a convenient way to get off, but Baekhyun had gone and caught feelings like a nasty flu that Yixing wanted to protect himself from.

‘I got the message quite clear two week ago, you didn’t have to do, do--- _this_ ,’ Baekhyun gestured wildly in front of him. Yixing just furrowed his eyebrows, eyes darting all over Baekhyun’s face in confusion.

‘What are you talking about, Baekhyun?’

He felt helpless panic rise up in his chest, head swimming in the lights with overwhelming feelings of jealousy and hurt and anger and heartbreak. He just wanted it all to stop.

‘Just---okay, I get it, I messed up, and I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t mean to fall in love with you, I’m working on it, just give me some time-‘

_‘Fall in love with me?’_

Baekhyun looked up at the astonished tone, at Yixing’s wide eyes, as if he was hearing it for the first time.

Which it was.

But he knew, didn’t he?

‘Didn’t you know?,’ Baekhyun asked after a long moment, equally as astonished, and Yixing shook his head vehemently, earing whipping back and forth. He looked scared and small, and Baekhyun prayed he hadn’t made things even worse.

‘You… you said it was just a physical thing when I asked you!,’ Yixing replied, stepping closer to Baekhyun.

‘That’s what you wanted to hear, that’s what it was supposed to be,’ Baekhyun emphasized, heart racing in his throat. ‘You didn’t want to kiss me, and you looked so upset---’

‘Because I was in love with you, Baekhyun!,’ Yixing exclaimed, eyes shining as he frowned. ‘I was falling in love with you, and kissing you would make it so much harder for me to get over you because you just wanted me for my body, but I…’

Baekhyun’s heart thumped painfully in his chest and he took in a shaky breath.

‘No, Yixing, I want so much more than that. I want everything about you. That day, when you apologised to me… it wasn’t because you didn’t return my feelings?’

‘Baekhyun, you kind of need to voice your feelings for me to reject you,’ Yixing’s expression broke as he let out an exasperated huff, but he took a step closer. ‘All this time, I’ve been trying to keep my distance from you, cursing myself for not being what you wanted. Hoping I would stop feeling things for you.’

‘Not possible,’ Baekhyun couldn’t help but add, taking a step forward. ‘I’m too lovable.’

‘Unfortunately,’ Yixing sighed heavily before looking up to crack a smile, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his and staring down at them.

‘I missed you. So much,’ he whispered, more vulnerable than Baekhyun had ever heard him, and Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing, that Yixing didn’t hate him, he might actually…

It only took him a moment to gather up the courage. Gently gripping Yixing’s neck, Baekhyun leaned in, giving him plenty of time to pull away, but Yixing sighed and close the distance, melting against Baekhyun’s lips. He was sweeter than anything Baekhyun had ever tasted, lips soft and skillful against his own, and when Yixing pulled away, Baekhyun buried his face in the front of his suit, relieved, hopeful, overwhelmed, as if it would all disappear if he opened his eyes and Yixing would be snatched away from him. He just wanted to stay in the circle of his arms forever.

‘Yixing-hyung, I really,’ Baekhyun pulled back, looking up at Yixing’s twinkling eyes. ‘ _Really_ like you. I want to have you in every part of my life, I want to tease you about your crappy gaming skills with Chanyeol and Jongdae and then be there to kiss away your pout a moment later. I want to hold hands in the van with you, sleep beside you every night because God knows it’s a fresh type of hell being away from you.’

Baekhyun swallowed hard, eyes prickling and chest feeling as though something was inflating inside it.

‘Please be with me.’

A full-blown, dimpled smile lit up Yixing’s face as he caressed Baekhyun’s cheek, before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth.

‘I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.’

The rest of the night involved Yixing apologising profusely to his rebound hookup when he popped up with a ‘ _what the fuck man, I was gone for like, 10 minutes’_ while Baekhyun unapologetically strut away with Yixing’s hand held firmly in his own. It took them 15 whole minutes to get from the front door to their room, unable to keep their hands off each other, kissing like their lives depended on it, and when they finally made it to their room, Baekyun let out a relieved sigh, running his hands up and down Yixing’s chest.

‘I can finally tell you all the things I wanted to say,’ he murmured, reaching up to unbutton Yixing’s dress shirt as the man let out a breath, hands coming to circle Baekhyun’s hips.

‘Yeah? And what might that be?,’ Yixing was smiling, Baekhyun could hear it in his voice, feel it in the content way he traced Baekhyun’s hipbones through his slacks. He shivered, arousal stirring low in his stomach.

‘You, Zhang Yixing,’ he said, fingers making quick work of Yixing’s belt, purposefully letting his fingers linger, ‘are a tease.’

‘Try being me for a day,’ Yixing groaned as his hands fell to the curve of Baekhyun’s ass, palming it leisurely. ‘Those jeans you wear that look as if they’re painted on your legs, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you sleeping in my shirts, Byun Baekhyun.’

‘Does it turn you on?,’ Baekhyun grinned, finally rid of Yixing’s clothes and pulling him to the bed with hands around his neck, and Yixing just chuckled, lifting him up the rest of the way before falling against him. He couldn’t help but smile as Yixing leaned down to capture his lips, once, twice, three times in quick, soft kisses.

‘It just makes me do the laundry more often.’

**Author's Note:**

> (un-betaed, sorry for any mistakes!)  
> okay you can't tell me that these two did nOt have any kind of 'experience' together, especially after the 120% intimacy verification (from Yixing, can u believe) and Baek's comment afterwards. Just ajslkajla how is baekxing still on the low after that??!
> 
> their knowing looks: http://loveholic198.tumblr.com/post/144281965054/ʖ  
> baekxing completely in love with each other: http://boopshik.tumblr.com/post/165450906234/120-of-intimacy
> 
> I need these two to reunite again, I'm still not over CBX meeting Yixing!!


End file.
